Broken
by twdcarylforever
Summary: This story takes place after Daryl finds Carol in the tombs. The gov is planning an attack on the prison and Carol is hurt. And in the middle of all of it poor Daryl is trying to tell Carol how he feels. Find out what happens in this story Broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So as you probably know, This is my first story on here! I am super excited! So enough about me. Let's get into the story!**

**But first I want everyone to know. That this is obviously Caryl and it takes place after Daryl finds Carol in the tombs! But with my own little twist on it. Alright. Now to the story. For real this time! **

**Enjoy!**

*Broken*

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even,

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?

It had been a day after Daryl found Carol in the tombs. It was early morning, When Daryl woke up he assumed the rest of the group would be asleep. He rolled out of bed and sleepily walked over to his dresser. Getting changed then trudging out of his cell and down the metal stairs.

When he got down stairs he was happy when he seen Carol sitting down at the kitchen table with baby Judith. A slight smirk on his lips but it he quickly hides it when carol looks up. She smiles brightly at him. "Well morning sleepy head." She teases.

He rolls his eyes. "Mornin'" He murmurs and walks over to the fridge.

He grabs a apple and looks back at her. "How you feeling today?" He asks.

She looks up from Judy and smiles. "A lot better. Thanks."

He smiles a little and a big bite of his apple. "Good."

Today Daryl planned on telling Carol something,something big. He just didn't know how to or when to do it. But today was the day. That much he knew.

*Broken*

After a few hours the rest of the group wakes up and Rick took Judy. Daryl had watch and Carol started to make breakfast for everyone. After everyone ate and she cleaned up the kitchen a bit she got a plate for Daryl and went out to the Guard tower.

*Broken*

When she got up she seen Daryl in the plastic fold out chair in front of the window with a rifle by his side. He looks over at her and smiles. "Hey woman." She smiles back. "Hey Daryl. Just thought I would bring you up some breakfast." She says and sets the plate down on the table.

He smiles and brings the chair over, picking up the fork and taking a bite. Carol smiles at him again. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me in the tombs. If it wasn't for you I would still be in there. Maybe even in a walkers stomach." She says looking down.

He frowns at just the thought of it. "Don't say that Carol. You know that ain't true. You're strong. I ain't done nothing but find ya. Ya did the hard part." he says looking up at her. She doesn't reply, just keeps looking down. Feeling Bad. He sighs a little and stands up.

Lifting her chin up so she was now looking up at him. "Carol. Come on. You were great back there. Why can't you see you're strong. Hell probably stronger then me." He says. She smiles a little. "Eh. I don't think I'm stronger then Daryl Dixon. The walker killer of the year." She teases, laughing a little. He just chuckles and rolls his eyes. She smiles. "Alright. Thanks for everything. See you after your watch." She says and turns to walk out but Daryl grabs her wrist before she could. "Wait, Carol." He says, his voice suddenly sounding nervous. She turns and looks up at him. "Yea Daryl?" She asks.

*Broken*

The Governor back at Woodbury and his men had a map spread out on his desk in his room. They were figuring out the routes of the prison. Planning the best way to sneak there and take them by surprise. He was getting that prison, he definitely was. Martinez came back from his watch and said that Michonne was there. Which just made getting that prison Even more of a big deal because he needed to get Michonne. Oh yes and when he did he was gonna make her pay for what happened back at the camp about year before.

**Alright guys! That's Chapter one! I know it short but I really like the two big cliffhanger we are at! What happened at this camp the gov and Michonne were at? And what is daryl gonna say to Carol! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**I am writing the second one right now so it should be up late tonight or tomorrow night! So not that bad right?**

**Alright guys make sure to comment because they make me happy!**

**Also try and guess about the gov and michonne and/or the Carol and Daryl cliffhanger!**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys! You made it to chapter 2!**

**So this chapter is gonna have some action in it! So I hope you like it!**

**Let's get right into it!**

***Broken***

His heart was beating so loud that he could hear was it pounding in his ear. "I-I" He stammered. Carol gives him an odd look. "You what?" She asks confused about what he was trying to say. He opens his mouth to say something when he hears a gun shot, before he had the chance to even think about where it came from in a split second the glass shattered in the big window of the guard tower and he heard carol scream out in pain.

Carol drops to the ground, holding her side. Tears streaming down her face. Daryl drops to the ground beside her. "Oh my God Carol!" He says panicked. He quickly gets his bandanna from his back pocket of his jeans and puts it on the wound on her side. "Come on. We gotta get you to Hershel."

He helps her stand up and the slowly start to walk to the door. Daryl reached for the doorknob but it swung open. He looks up from the door handle and there, right in front of him was the Governor.

*******Broken*******

Michonne would always go on runs at her old camp. The camp she was at with the governor, her son and her soon to be husband. One day when she got back the whole place was full of walkers. She looked around and saw the Governor was standing with. His daughter, Penny. She was crying and he looked worried, he looks up at her and yells out. "Get help!" She was about to nod and go find help when she sees the back of her husband and little boy. She pulls out her katana and runs over to them. Killing off walkers as she does.

***Broken***

Carol groans when she opens her eyes, She could tell she was in the back of a truck, possibly a moving truck of some sort. It was dark so she couldn't see well and she could feel the truck moving. Feeling a throbbing pain in her left side she puts her hand down to it, Her eyed finally adjusted to the dark and looks at her hand. She grimaces as she starts to remember what happened. She gasps as she thinks of him. "Daryl!" She whisper yells. She hears moving around then someone sitting beside her, She looks over and sees...

***Broken***

When Michonne gets to her family her heart stops and she feels tears in her eyes. When thet turned around they were both walkers. She lets out a half sob half scream. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill them, Not her own family. She puts her katana away and runs straight to the woods after she gave her used to be family one last look. Wiping her tears as she runs.

***Broken***

Daryl. Carol seen Daryl sitting next to her and relief floods through her. She let's out a small sob. "Daryl? Where are we?" she sniffs, she could see the fear in his eyes in the poorly lit room. "The Governor.." he says quietly. "We are going to Woodbury" He says just as the truck stops and a few minutes later the back of the truck doors are pulled open. The truck now filled with light and Carol and Daryl squint from it being so light. "Welcome" Says a Familiar voice. Too Familiar.

**Alright thats the end of chapter two! I know they are short but I really like these cliffhangers. I just want to point out that I do realize that i accidentally put this story in Walking The Dead category. I do apologize and I thank you for letting me know. **

**So all that aside I am really liking the switching between the michonne & governor and the Carol & Daryl story. So I hope you do too. And I also know that obviously that's not what happened in the episodes but i like this way too.**

**I also have not gotten to post this as early as I would of liked too but i am just trying to figure out a day that I should post on. Everyday is a lot but if you guys really would like that then I will try. But also maybe likw fanfic Fridays or something I don't know. Anyway hope you guys have an awesome rest of the week and I'm excited to hear your guys reviews!**

**Xxx**


End file.
